Huden Veksler of Ysven
(hu-den vex-ler) Literally means "Skin Changer of Ysven" Overview The Huden Vekslers of Ysven comprise the warrior and shaman elite in Ysven. These warriors are strong devotees of Berethane and call upon the powers of the wild to imbue them with increased power while Raging. Pre-Requisites *Must be able to use the Rage class ability from Barbarian *Must have at least one Rage Power from the Barbarian class *Must have 5 ranks in either Survival or Knowledge (Nature) *Must be a worshiper of Berethane *Must be from Ysven or have a teacher/tutor from Ysven able to teach you *Must have a BAB score of at least +6 Class Skills Craft(Any), Climb, Handle Animal, Heal, Knowledge (Geography), Knowledge (Nature), Perception, Profession (Any), Ride, Spellcraft, Survival, Swim 4+Intelligence Modifier points per level Hit Dice: d8 Progression 'Saves' 'Spell Progression' Ranger Spell List '**NOTE** When taking your 1st level as a Huden Veksler of Ysven, you must first select one of 3 distinct animal types to be your channeled form: Bear, Leopard, or Wolf. Once this choice is made, it is irrevocable and at no time while leveling as a Huden Veksler of Ysven will you be able to adopt a different form. All of your special Rage abilities and Saves will follow the progression appropriate to the chosen form.**' Abilities Improved Rage Form : Allows the Huden Veksler to adopt an animal hybrid form of the chosen type when he rages. This ability is a modification of the Barbarian’s basic Rage class ability. All of the bonuses from the Huden Veksler’s Improved Rage Form are added into the Rage class ability they already have (pre-requisite). (Standard Strength bonus for the basic Rage ability is +4. If a Huden Veksler had selected ‘Bear’ as their chosen form, the bonus +2 Strength would make the total Improved Rage Form bonus +6). This ability DOES NOT work with higher levels of Rage (such as Greater Rage or Mighty Rage). Normal Rage is replaced by this ability and no longer functions as a normal ability on its own. Improved Rage Form differs from normal Rage in a few instances. If the Huden Veksler enters his Rage, he can still cast spells from his known spells as per normal rules by channeling the divine power the spirit infused by Berethane. They may also make Perception checks due to their heightened animalistic senses. All other normal limitations to skills and ability usage while in Rage; however, still apply as normal. Also, due to the supernatural effect and channeling required to change into their hybrid shapes, the Huden Veksler’s Rage ability counts as a Supernatural Ability that leaves the Huden Veksler vulnerable to attack during the change as if casting a spell. To enter or end his Rage, the Huden Veksler must spend a full Standard Action as opposed to a Free Action during which time he is vulnerable to attacks of opportunity against him. All abilities listed with the hybrid animal form are ONLY available when the Huden Veksler enters his Rage. **At Improved Rage Form I, increases the To-Hit and Damage rolls of all allies within 30 ft. capable of hearing it by +1 as an inspirational bonus. Using the ability is a Swift Action with a duration equal to your Huden Veksler of Ysven level and usable a number of times per day equal to your current Wisdom modifier when used. At Improved Rage Form II, the bonus increases to +2 To-Hit and Damage rolls. Raging Feats : As with the Improved Rage Form, the Raging Feats are intrinsically tied to the chosen animal form channeled by the Huden Veksler through Berethane. These are NOT bonus feats and DO NOT count towards pre-requisite feats in getting other feats in their chain. (The Leopard’s Combat Reflexes Rage Feat, for example, does not allow the Huden Veksler to take Bodyguard as a normal feat without first selecting Combat Reflexes as a normally acquired feat.) Also, racial requirements do not count against the Huden Veksler (such as is normally the case with Deathless Initiate). These feats are also ONLY usable and available to the Huden Veksler when he is Raging with the Improved Rage Form ability (does not work while not in Rage or while using a different level of Rage such as Greater Rage). Nature Sense : The Huden Veksler receives a +2 skill bonus to Knowledge(Nature) and Survival checks. Favored Enemy : At 2nd level, the Huden Veksler selects a creature type from the ranger favored enemies table. He gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks against creatures of his selected type. Likewise, he gets a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against them. The Huden Veksler may make Knowledge skill checks untrained when attempting to identify these creatures. At 7th level, the Huden Veksler may select an additional favored enemy. In addition, the bonus against any one favored enemy (including the one just selected, if so desired) increases by +2. If the ranger chooses humanoids or outsiders as a favored enemy, he must also choose an associated subtype, as indicated on the table below. (Note that there are other types of humanoid to choose from—those called out specifically on the table below are merely the most common.) If a specific creature falls into more than one category of favored enemy, the ranger's bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. Rage Power : At 5th level, the Huden Veksler gains a rage power. A Huden Veksler gains the benefits of rage powers only while raging, and some of these powers require the Huden Veksler to take an action first. Damage Reduction : At 9th level, the Huden Veksler gains damage reduction. Subtract 1 from the damage the Huden Veksler takes each time she is dealt damage from a weapon or a natural attack. Damage reduction can reduce damage to 0 but not below 0.